KH presents Team Heroes: Enter the Gary Stu world
by OathkeeperRoxasXNamine09
Summary: A Gary Stu parody. When a portal to a new world appears in Disney castle, It's Micheal, Sora, and Team Heroes to the rescue. Please review. Hurt/Comfort on chapters 4 and 5
1. The portal

**Team Heroes: Enter the Gary Stu World**

**Hey everybody, here's a brand new Team Heroes/ KH Story. Team Heroes' name belongs to Me, OathkeeperRoxasXNamine09 and Pit the One-Winged Angel. BriFTW's OC belongs to him, unfortunately.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or anything else used in this story, except for the OCs we made. I do NOT own BriFTW's Gary Stu character, neither do I want to.**

**Warning: This story will have Birth By Sleep and 358/2 Days spoilers. Some of the characters will also be OOC (Out-Of-Character) for two reasons: Comedy and Story-wise.**

**Chapter 1- The New Portal**

The Events of what story is mentioning was only talked about by me and Bryan, not publish yet.

* * *

It's been a few weeks since Team Heroes put the final blow on the Gary-Stu Brian and his creator. It seems that things were now peaceful in the world. In a few weeks time, Michael was starting college, the start of a new journey for him. He was now living in a new apartment with his older sister. It was a two-bedroom apartment. The first room belonged to his sister, but the other one belonged to him and his friends, who made up Team Heroes. It was much bigger than one would believe. While Michael was doing college stuff, his phone suddenly rang. The young teen picked it up and asked who it was. A squeaky voice from the other end called out "Michael! To the castle, quick!". It was King Mickey.

"Hello, Your Majesty. What seems to be the problem?" Michael asked.

"A new portal opened up in my castle, and I don't know where it leads to." Mickey said. "So I was hoping that you and TH would go and investigate it."

"Alright, Your Majesty, we'll be on our way." Michael said, and disconnected the line. He then turned to see the rest of his friends playing video games, relaxing, reading, drawing, and not paying attention. Michael sighed deeply and said frantically, "Guys! Fangirls are coming! You're under attack!"

Both Team Heroes and Team Smash Bros. ran around the room in panic.

"Guys, I was kidding." Michael said, chuckling. "I needed your attention."

They all turned to him, angrily.

"Michael, don't joke about that. I thought they all found out where we lived!" Ike said, angrily.

"Well, now that I have your attention, King Mickey needs us all at Disney Castle." Michael told them.

"Disney Castle? What for?" Sakura asked.

"Well, a big portal opened up in there, and he wants us to investigate it and see what it's all about." Michael said to them.

"A portal?" Naruto said, curiously.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Marth said.

The heroes packed up everything they'd need: food items, and other necessities. Then they embarked to Disney Castle with their Gummi Ship. In half an hour, the Gummi Ship disembarked at the hanger, where they were greeted by King Mickey, Donald and Goofy.

"Ah, you made it. Come this way, we'll show you the portal. Mickey said. The Disney Trio led them to where the portal was.

"So, this portal just randomly appeared?" asked Misty.

"Yes, we don't know where it came from. But for some reason it just seems so familiar." Mickey replied

"Familiar? How could it be familiar?" Michael asked.

"I don't know, that's why i need you to investigate." Mickey said.

Team Heroes entered the Cornerstone room where the strange portal was. All of a sudden, Michael heard someone screaming. It was Marie, the once Mary-Sue Totodile.

"Marie! Are you all right?" he asked, walking up to her. "Whats wrong?"

Marie continued to scream and shudder.

"Whats wrong with her?" asked Xion. "Is she okay?"

"I don't know." said Trey, the once Gary-Stu Starmie.

"We need a way to calm her down." said Michael

"I've got a way" said Riku. He knelled down to where Marie was and kissed her on the lips, shocking everybody. Most shocked of all was Jessie, Riku's girlfriend. She wrapped her hands around Riku and started to choke him. Riku felt a second pair of hands around his neck. They belonged to Marie. Both girls said in anger, "WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT FOR!". The rest of the group sweat-dropped.

"I-was-trying-to-calm-her down" said the gagging Riku, turning blue.

"Well, kissing her wasn't necessary!" Jessie yelled. "When my brother gets his hands on you, you'll wish you were still in the darkness!"

Michael pushed the two girls off Riku, and said, "Normally I would continue this , but I don't think he wants to be killed by two girls. But i do agree that he shouldn't have done that."

Michael then turned to him. "Don't do that again."

"Man, is he lucky. He has two women fighting over him." said Zack.

Michael turned his attention to him. "Don't make me bring your mother into this; she'll ground you faster than I can kill you."

"Alright. All I'm saying is that I'd kill to be in his shoes right now." Zack said

Michael sighed and turned to Marie. He tried his best to console her. "You feel something in that portal, don't you? It brings back bad memories, right? Don't worry, you're not that Totodile anymore. You're your own person now. We'll all be right behind you, so don't be scared."

Marie smiled. "Thank you, Michael." Michael did a toothy grin and held his thumb up. He then turned to Mickey.

"Something connected to Gary-Stu Brian must be in there, causing Marie to freak out. You're right, we have to go in there. You, Donald and Goofy stay behind. We'll check it out ourselves. If anything happens, we'll come back to you." Michael told him.

"All right," said Mickey. "Good luck."

They all entered the portal, leaving the Disney Castle trio and the castle behind. When they entered it, they landed in Destiny Islands...but something was not right.

"Is this...the islands?" asked Michael in shock.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

**Michael: All right, this is Chapter 1 of our story, and there will be 8 chapters in total, so get ready for a lot of stupid Gary Stu backstory. In the next chapter, we meet fake versions of Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Oh, and remember when i mentioned OOC moments? Well prepare yourself for a lot of those too. That's it or now. Please review and catch ya later!**


	2. Meet the other Destiny Tio

**Team Heroes Enter the Gary Stu world**

**Chapter 2- Meet the Other Destiny Trio**

* * *

"How can this be? How are we back at Destiny Islands?" asked Yuna.

Michael shrugged. "I don't know, but we should look around something doesn't feel right."

"Well, for starters, let's go to Sora's house, and think things through." suggested Namine.

The heroes nodded and headed to the direction to Sora's house. As they were heading towards Sora's front door, they heard someone talking behind the house.

"Hey." said Ven. "You guys hear that?"

"It sounds like it's coming form behind the house. Lets go check it out!" said Rikku.

"Sounds like a plan to me." said Michael, and they headed to the back door.

Michael looked over the fence to see(or at least, what he thought he saw) three kids in the distance.

"Hey Michael," said Casey. "What do you see?"

"Would you believe me that three kids are in your backyard, Sora?" asked Michael, turning to him.

"Why are these kids at my backyard?" asked Sora. "Someone should talk to them."

Casey volunteered, but Michael looked worried.

"Hmm, I don't know, are you sure you want to do it?" Michael asked him.

"No need to worry, Michael, I can handle this." said Casey with a smile.

"When someone says 'No need to worry'...that's when we worry the most." said Ash grimly.

Casey opened the backyard door and walked up to the kids. He was shocked when he saw who they were: Sora, Kairi, and Riku! Casey spoke up. "Uhhh...hi. Are you guys Sora, Kairi, and Riku?" he said with a smile.

The three of them turned to him. Boy, they looked angry. F. Kairi especially. She got in Casey's face.

A/N: The "F" before their names stands for "Fake", and you will see this a lot.

"YOU!" she yelled, angrily. "Where have you been, traitor!"

"Traitor? I don't know what you're talking about." Casey replied.

"Don't lie to us." F. Kairi told him.

"What kind of idiots do you take us for?" F. Sora called out.

"You and your mom abandoned us 13 years ago! We wanted to see other worlds too! We wanted to go with you! But you two just left us hanging. What kind of a friend are you?" F. Riku said very loudly.

"What are you talking about? We didn't meet 13 years ago!" Casey replied to them. What was wrong with these three? Were they delusional?

"Now you're denying our friendship? How dare you!" F. Kairi yelled at him. She then took out the Destiny Place Keyblade. "For betraying us, you'll pay!"

F. Sora took out his Oathkeeper and F. Riku took out his Way to the Dawn. Casey was scared. "W-Wh-What did I do? WHAT DID I DO!" he yelled out in fear.

"You abandoned us for that stupid, ugly, annoying Totodile!" said F. Kairi, her eyes flaring in anger.

"You left without a word!" yelled F. Riku, a firm scowl on his face.

"And the worst of it...you froze Michael! The Keyblade should never be used to hurt people! You're not a Keyblade Master...you're a disgrace!" F. Sora yelled.

They all surrounded Casey, leaving him no hope for escape.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" yelled Casey. His voice grew with more fear than normally. F. Kairi was angry, and ready for her first strike.

"Well, we'll jog your memory when we get rid of YOU!" F. Kairi yelled, ready to thrust her Destiny Place at Casey, ready to end it all, when...

"NOOO!" Michael was there with his Keyblade in his hand, his friends behind him. "Why are you trying to kill him?"

"He and his mom just left us here 13 years ago to see other worlds. We wanted to come too-"

F. Kairi's rant was interrupted by a "That's what she said!" by Peter.

Michael turned to him. "Don't ever say 'That's what she said'." he told him.

"Oh, come on Michael, you thought it was funny." Peter told him.

F. Kairi's ears rang when she heard Michael's name. "Michael...what happened to you? You were frozen!" said F. Kairi.

"Frozen?" said Michael, confused. "What are you talking about? Whoever you are... ( hethen put the real Kairi in front of him)...this is the real Kairi!"

"That's me?" the two Kairi's said. "But it can't be. Who are you?"

"I don't know what's going on. But you mentioned me being frozen, right? But I was never frozen. So that would mean...we must be in another world!" Michael said, looking at everyone else. " A parallel universe!"

Then Roxas said, "Wait, so that means this portal led us here. Do you think this could be where you came from?" he asked Marie and the other people who was once Gary-Stu/Mary-Sue Pokemon.

"I don't know what's going on, but if what Michael said is true.." F. Kairi said, turning to her real counterpart. "Why do you look younger than me?"

Then Michael's ears rang too. "Wait, how old is you?"

"About 17 years old." she replied.

All of Team Heroes and Team Smash Bros. did an anime-like fall. Then Zack said, "Of course...go Sora! You're able to a bag of older chick!"

Michael facepalmed and said, "That would explain what you meant by 'thirteen years', so tell me, exactly what happened thirteen years ago?"

And F. Kairi began to tell her story...

"Thirteen years ago, I was camping out with Sora, Riku, and Brian. We were all five years old then, with the exception of Riku and Michael, who were six. We were setting up the campsite. Michael wasn't here yet. After we were done, we all waited for him. About ten minutes later, Michael arrived. All of a sudden, Brian gets up and takes out his Keyblade. He then uses a Blizzard spell on Michael. The three of us sat there, shocked. I grabbed him and ordered him to stop! He was just an innocent kid! He then turned to me and slashed me on the chest with the Keyblade, thus knocking me unconscious. Riku, tell them what happened next."

F. Riku continued from where F. Kairi left off.

"We rushed to Kairi and tried to wake her up. Then both Sora and I took out our wooden swords. We tried to defend ourselves-and Kairi, but he put us out with a Thunder spell. When the three of us regained consciousness, Brian was still freezing the now shivering Michael. Michael was desperately begging for him to stop. But Brian kept on doing it. After he was completely frozen, Brian's mom took the ice sculpture, and..."

F. Riku was too traumatized by the experience to finish, so F. Sora finished it for him.

"And then she put it in her Gummi Ship, and they both left without a word!"

"Wait a minute, did you say Gummi Ship?" asked Namine.

"Yes, why do you ask?" F. Sora replied.

"Because... Gummi Ships didn't exist thirteen years ago!" Ashlee called out.

"So his mom just put the ice sculpture into her Gummi Ship, and then left with her son?" asked Luigi.

"That's exactly what happened." F. Kairi said.

"But, Gummi Ships weren't invented until King Mickey made one. There shouldn't have been any others!" Xion said.

"And you said that he got a Keyblade when he was five years old, right? But there's no way you can have a Keyblade when you're that young! And wouldn't Sora have known about the Keyblade earlier, before his journey?" Aqua added.

"How did she make the Gummi Ship? Gummi Ships are made up of the world's barriers. The world's barriers didn't break until Xehanort and Ansem the Wise's research. This was roughly twelve years ago. There's no way she could have built any Gummi Ships." Riku said.

"Other than the day he froze Michael, did he abandon you at any other time?" Michael asked.

"Well, now that you mention it...I do recall his mom saying that he went to visit someone's grandmother every now and then. I believe it was Kairi's." F. Riku said.

All of Team Heroes and Team Smash Bros. were surprised.

"WAIT! Strange-parallel-versions-of-our-friends-say what?" Miley said.

"That's right. He visited her grandmother every once in a while." F. Sora told her.

"Without taking Kairi? That doesn't make sense." Shadow told him.

"Apparently Brian went to her so she could teach him how to be a better Keyblade Wielder." F. Riku said.

Aqua suddenly spoke out in shock. "Wait a second! That can't be right! Kairi couldn't have inherited the Keyblade from her grandmother! She was able to wield the Keyblade because of me! Since I met her last year, she wielded it on her own! Do you guys realize what this means? This is all a lie! None of this can be true!"

Michael folded his arms and said "So that means Brian is somehow destroying the fabrication of the universe with false information. To make sure this makes more sense, we need to go see Kairi's Grandmother. She's in Radiant Garden, right?"

"Right, lets get going?" Riku said. "You up for this, Sora? Sora?"

Sora was still standing there in shock, after all he learned. He then said, "Kairi's hot."

F. Kairi blushed, but the real one smacked him on the head. "Were you even listening!"

But Sora's eyes were still glued to the older Kairi. "No..."

Michael dragged Sora by his ear and turned back to the older versions of the Destiny Trio. "Wanna get your answers? Let's get going! Up for adventure?" he asked them.

The three nodded and followed Team Heroes and Team Smash Bros. to the Gummi Ship. With everyone together, the Gummi Ship left the Islands and headed to Radiant Garden...

End of Chapter 2

* * *

Michael: Well, that wraps up Chapter 2. In the next chapter, we confront Kairi's Grandmother, and also Terra, Aqua and Ven. Please review!


	3. Grandma and the other other trios

**Chapter 3: The "Grandmother" and the other OTHER Trio**

* * *

It was pretty much smooth sailing to Radiant Garden as Team Heroes, Team Smash Bros., and the fake versions of the Destiny Islands Trio sailed to Radiant Garden. There were no Heartless ships in sight.

"Ah," fake Sora sighed. "It's great to finally sail on a Gummi Ship again!"

Michael chuckled. "You must have been pretty bored after saving Kairi and Riku from Organization XIII. Speaking of which, was there anything different from what happened in our world?"

"Huh, what are you talking about?" fake Sora replied. "I wasn't the one who defeated the Org XIII."

"WHAT?" everyone said.

"But what about Roxas and Xion? Are they still alive?" asked Casey.

"Yes, they are. After Brian convinced them to leave the Organization, he then defeated the other twelve members." F. Riku replied.

Roxas was mad. "That's a lie! I left the Organization because they were betraying me, as well as Xion! There was no Brian!"

"I see," said Michael. "When he messed around with Sora's past, he also messed with yours. But how did he get the Keyblade when the world fell into darkness?"

"Xion and Roxas were given Keyblade by Brian." F. Kairi said angrily.

"But how did you get a Keyblade if your world didn't fall into darkness?" Michael asked.

"Sora and Riku were chosen for whatever reason, and I'm not sure how my Destiny's Embrace Keyblade came to me." F. Kairi said.

"Didn't Aqua explain it? You got it from her when you were little." Naruto said.

"Oh. I thought Brian gave it to me." said F. Kairi.

Everyone shook their heads.

F. Kairi grew angrier. "My whole life is a giant lie?"

"No," said Stewie. "Cake is a lie."

Mario looked at him angrily.

"What? It was a joke." said Stewie.

"That vile abomination is going to pay for this!" F. Kairi said.

"I know. He'll pay dearly." Michael agreed.

* * *

The Gummi Ship was now ready to disembark in Radiant Garden. The heroes all stood at Merlin's house.

F. Kairi sighed. "Not much has changed, no matter where you are. Now let's go visit my grandmother. I want answers NOW!" Her eyes flared.

"Man, I've never seen Kairi this pissed off before." Namine said.

"I have." Roxas said.

"Oh yeah. That day did not go well." Namine said.

A/N: If you're wondering what I'm talking about, you'll see in one of my chapters on Smash Bros. Adventures.

"My grandmother should be far off town. Let's go!" said the real Kairi.

Kairi led the way. About a couple of minutes later, they were in front of a house.

"Well, this is it." Kairi said. She knocked on the door.

The door slowly swung open to reveal an elderly woman with her gray hair in a bun, and old-style clothes. The woman's eyes were wide open when she saw the older version of her grandmother.

"Kairi, you've returned. You've grown so much." She said.

The real Kairi embraced her grandmother. "It's nice to see you again."

The old woman looked at the two Kairis. Michael knew what was going to happen, and said: "Before you ask, ma'am, we'll explain to you inside. Let's go inside now; we don't want the town to ask too many questions."

"Alright." she said. Michael breathed a sigh of relief, happy that she understood.

When they got inside, Red looked at her intently.

"Sorry for the sudden outburst, but I have some questions." He called out.

"What kind of questions?" she asked. "And you don't have to call me ma'am, my name's Lizzie."

A/N: Since we don't actually know her name, I just came up with Lizzie.

"Alright, do you know a boy named Brian?" Red asked.

"No, I don't know him." Lizzie replied.

"You mean you've never seen a boy with a Totodile?" Red asked.

"What's a Totodile?" Lizzie asked.

All of Team Heroes and Team Smash Bros. did an anime-style fall. The fake Destiny Islands Trio fell too. After a few seconds, they rose back up.

"So no-one ever came to your house?" Luigi asked.

"No. It's always been quite lonely here." Lizzie said.

"I can't blame you. After all the work the Radiant Garden Restoration Community did, it's hard to visit anyone anymore." Michael said.

"Do you have a Keyblade? If you don't know, a Keyblade is a sort of ancient weapon." Red said, pointing to Sora's Kingdom Key.

"I-I've never seen one of those before." Lizzie replied.

"Not even 12 years ago?" Red asked.

"No." she said to him.

"Are you at least familiar with Gummi Ships?" Mario asked.

"Gummi-what?" Lizzie asked.

Michael facepalmed. "So let me get this straight. You don't know what a Totodile is, you don't know what a Keyblade is, and you don't know what a Gummi Ship is?"

"No, never have I seen any of those things. Are Gummi Ships a type of candy?" Lizzie asked.

Both Michael and Sora facepalmed (this was Michael's second time doing so). With each response, F. Kairi grew angrier. Not angst-angry, but "I'm going to kill you" angry.

"You've also never seen a boy with long black hair with red streaks on it?" Marth asked.

"I haven't seen anyone like that. And you still didn't tell me about Gummi Ships. You can't really expect me to know of Gummi Ships, since I'm much too old for candy anymore."

Ven spoke up. "A Gummi Ship is a vehicle used to travel to other worlds. There is more than just one world, as you should know from the story you told Kairi. A Keyblade is a type of weapon, as you were told before. And Totodile...you don't need to know."

"I know about other worlds, but I've never seen a Gummi Ship before." Lizzie said.

"If she's never seen any of them before, then WHAT was Brian leaving for?" F. Kairi asked herself.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Lizzie asked.

"It's a looong story." Michael told her. "Anyway, thanks for answering all of our questions."

"No problem." Lizzie said.

"One final question. You have seen a blond-haired boy, a blue-haired girl, and a brown-haired boy, right?" Michael asked. "Their names are Terra, Aqua, and Ven."

"Now that you mention it, I have seen those three before. They were wearing armor the last time I saw them. I saw them pass my house a couple of minutes ago. You should be able to find them." Lizzie said.

"Alright, thank you for your time, ma'am." Michael said.

The heroes then left the house.

"Lizzie said they passed her house a few minutes ago, right? Let's go!" F. Riku called out.

* * *

The heroes ran to the Marketplace.

"But Michael, how are we going to find the other us?" Aqua asked him.

"Good question. We need a distraction." Michael said. "Zack, you're up."

"Huh, what about me?" Zack asked.

"You are going to dress up in an Organization XIII cloak, and pretend to 'steal' Kairi, which will grab their attention." Michael said.

"Why me? Why not someone bigger?" Zack asked.

"Because Zachary, who else would go to the rescue of a perverted child and a princess?"

"I'm not perverted." said Zack.

"No, but you are a boy." Michael said.

"He's got a point." Maddie and her team said.

"Okay, I'll do it," Zack said. He then got behind a building and put on the cloak. After he came out, he picked up the real Kairi, put her on his shoulders, and rode on Sonic's Blue Star, his Extreme Gear. Kairi started 'screaming'.

Meanwhile, down below, Terra, Aqua, and Ventus (or Ven), who were a little bit older, heard Kairi screaming.

"We'd better check it out." Terra told his friends. "It sounds like it's coming from the Marketplace!"

The trio then ran towards the marketplace and saw a hooded man trying to kidnap someone.

"That's...that's Kairi!" cried Aqua.

"...And an Organization member!" Ven and Terra added.

Aqua then took out her Bright Crest Keyblade, threw it into the air, and transformed it into the Keyblade Rider. She got on it and accelerated towards the two.

"Don't worry, Kairi, I've got you!" Aqua yelled.

She then grabbed Kairi, put her on solid ground, and turned to face the hooded man.

"I never thought you Organization members would stoop this low." Aqua said. She turned her Keyblade Rider back to the Bright Crest Keyblade and pointed it at the hooded man.

"Wait!" he yelled, pulling off his cloak, revealing Zack's face.

Aqua was shocked to see who it was. Team Heroes and Team Smash Bros. ran towards them. F. Terra and F. Ven then arrived to the scene.

"Who is this kid?" F. Ven asked.

"That's Zackary Martin. Sorry for the misunderstanding." Michael told him. "We do have a couple of questions for you. First of all, do you know Brian?"

The fake versions of Terra, Aqua, and Ven turned to each other.

"Who the heck is Brian?" F. Ven asked his friends.

"You don't know who I'm talking about, do you?" Michael asked.

"No. None of us know a boy named Brian." Aqua told him.

"I guess you've never seen a boy and a Totodile together before." Brian "Casey" O'Neal said.

"A what?" F. Ven asked.

"So you've never seen a Totodile or any other Pokemon before?" Ashlee asked.

"No." F. Terra replied.

F. Kairi grew angry. "Brian said he saw you visit Destiny Islands together! He said you were all good friends with him!"

"We didn't go to Destiny Islands together. There was an incident that happened over a decade ago. We spent most of our journeys separated from each other. We've only been together for about a year. So we don't know who this Brian kid was." F. Aqua said.

"Not to mention, that if we did know him, why didn't he introduce us to you?" F. Ven said, referring to the fake Destiny Trio.

Michael looked back to his friends. "So that means everything that happened is a lie that this Brian is telling everybody? If he never met Terra, Aqua, or Ven, then how did he know their names?"

"And," said the real Kairi. "How did he know my grandmother, if I don't even remember? I only remembered Aqua when I was little."

Sasuke folded his arms. "Looks like the cake is a lie, huh?"

Mario glared at him. "I'll take care of you later." He then turned back to F. Ven, F. Terra, and F. Aqua. "Are you sure you didn't lose your memories?"

"No. None of us did. We just don't know a kid named Brian." F. Terra said, narrowing his eyes.

"I see." Michael said slowly

"When did Brian tell you he saw us all?" F. Ven asked.

"More than a decade ago." F. Kairi said.

"Over a decade ago? We were separated then. There's no way he's telling the truth. He's hiding something." F. Terra said.

Tails started to speak up. "He said he moved to Pallet Town. That's the only piece of information that sounds true. We go to Pallet Town, Kairi gets her revenge on him, gets the stick, and shoves it up his-"

"That's what she said!" Peter said.

Michael groaned. "Not another one!"

"That's MY line!" said Saya.

"So it's settled. We'll go to Pallet Town and get some info out of him. I want to know what he did to Michael...and if he's still alive." F. Kairi said.

As Team Heroes, the fake Destiny Islands Trio, the fake Aqua, fake Terra, fake Ven, and Team Smash Bros. entered the Gummi Ship, Michael stopped at once, his eyes opening wide. In his head, he saw two hooded people at Twilight Town's Train Station. As his vision ended, everyone looked at Michael.

"Michael, are you okay?" Kairi asked.

"I just saw two people at the train station. We need to go there now." Michael said grimly.

"You did?" Marie asked.

"Yes, I did." Michael replied.

* * *

Aqua drove the Gummi Ship to Twilight Town. No Heartless ships attacked them on their way. She disembarked the Gummi Ship at the Usual Spot, where Hayner, Pence, Olette were. There were three other people there. They were...Roxas, Namine, and Xion? The real Roxas, Namine, and Xion were shocked. The fake versions seemed about two years older than them. Roxas' spiky hair was more like Sora's now, but still retained its original appearance. Namine appeared the same as the 17-year-old Kairi, her hair stopping at her lower back area. Xion looked taller, and had longer hair. The resemblance to Kairi was really noticeable.

"Should we go talk to them?" asked the real Roxas.

"Oh, sure. Let's go walk up to them, and then they'll kill you, Namine, and Xion, thinking you're clones." Michael said sarcastically. "You guys wait here, and I'll go tell them the details. So sit tight and don't do anything stupid." Michael then walked up to them. The fake Roxas was shocked. "Wait." He said, looking up at Michael. "Are you...Michael? Sora said you were...gone. But, what happened?"

"I'll tell you, but you must listen carefully. And no matter how hard it may be to believe, you have to believe me. Is that clear?" Michael asked.

The fake Roxas nodded his head. After half an hour passed, Michael walked back outside to his friends with a smile. "Luckily for Roxas, you listen to anything now."

Upon saying that, the fake Roxas, Namine, and Xion walked outside and saw themselves. They were shocked to see themselves.

"Am I seeing things, or is that us?" F. Xion asked.

The real Roxas just blushed, seeing the older versions of the three.

"Now Roxas was able to bag of older chick!" Zack said.

Upon hearing that, Aqua pulled his ear and then dragged him away. "You've gotta stop doing that, you're getting on our nerves."

"Oww, my ear!" he screamed.

Then Roxas slid up to the older Namine and said, "You know, I've never noticed, but you're really cute."

The older Namine blushed scarlet, but the real Namine was ready to strangle him. Dawn (from Buffy) dragged Roxas away. "Calm down."

"Stop pulling me!" he yelled.

Michael then introduced each team and their members. When he was about to say "Team Fullmetal", a random girl popped out of nowhere and said "Team Edward!" Out of nowhere, Christopher Thorndyke stabbed her in the heart. Everyone looked at him. "What? I wanted to get rid of a Twihard."

"None taken." Michael said to him. He then finished introducing everyone.

"Nice to meet you all." The fake Namine said.

"Have you seen two strange people at a train station?" asked Sonic.

"Yes, I did. Man, how I hate those two." Hayner said.

"What did they look like? Link asked.

"One had long, golden hair with green eyes. He also had a Cyndaquil with him. The other one had long, flowing dark blue hair. She had a Chikorita." Pence said.

Upon hearing that, everyone gasped. "A Chikorita and a Cyndaquil?"

"Yes. Both of them weren't their usual colors." The fake Roxas said.

"Not their usual colors? So that means they must have been Shiny Pokemon." Brock said.

"Do you know where they were headed to?" Meta-Knight asked.

"Well, one of them said something about Cinnabar Island." Olette said.

"That's weird. Why would they go there?" Peach asked.

"They were looking for a Pokemon Master in-training. What's in Cinnabar Island, Ash?" Michael asked him.

"Not much. Besides the Pokemon Mansion, a Pokemon Center, a Poke Mart, and of course, a Gym, nothing really."

"Michael's vision said they're still here. So let's go to the train station before they leave!" Knuckles said.

Shadow warped them to the Station Plaza. From behind, they saw the two people that were in Michael's vision (or four if you count the morphed Chikorita and Cyndaquil). The two people that Michael saw in his vision had their cloaks on the floor behind them.

"That's weird. I thought they had Pokemon with them." said Peter.

"Peter, remember, all of their Pokemon are morphed." said Ashlee.

"Oh yeah." said Peter.

"Hey!" yelled Samus.

The four turned to them. "Who are you dweebs?" the golden-haired boy asked.

"Dweebs?" Shadow said. "Look who's talking."

"If you'll excuse us, we're trying to find our friend Brian. And you're not helping." The girl next to him said.

F. Kairi's ears began to burn upon hearing that name. "You know him?"

"Of course we know him. We're his friends. I wonder if he's with his mom on Cinnabar Island." The girl said.

"How do you know him? I don't remember seeing you two before." F. Kairi said to them.

"We met in Radiant Garden." The boy said.

F. Kairi looked angrier than ever.

"Remember that boy that tried to rape him?" the girl asked.

"You mean Michael? Yeah, I remember him. I wonder how he's doing. I actually feel sorry for him. Not." laughed the boy in a mocking tone.

This was the last straw for F. Kairi. She summoned her Destiny's Embrace Keyblade, which transformed into Aqua's Bright Crest Keyblade.

"Why the hostility all of a sudden?" the girl asked.

F. Kairi slashed the girl with her Keyblade and grabbed her shirt. "Where is he?" she yelled.

"Like we would know. You could ask Brian's mom what she did to him, but you aren't getting any more information out of us." said the boy.

"Well then," F. Kairi said, pushing her back and entering her battle stance. "I'll handle you two."

The boy grabbed the girl from behind before she could fall.

"Thanks." the girl said.

"No problem. Let's get rid of them." the boy said to her.

"I don't know why you would be looking for a rapist." The girl said.

"HE IS NOT A RAPIST!" F. Kairi yelled.

"How dare you and your friends disgrace my name!" Michael yelled angrily.

"Well, we heard it from Brian himself." said the girl.

"Who are you two anyway?" Stewie asked.

"If you must know, I'm Brianna, and this is Jason. You should be familiar with our Chikorita and Cyndaquil." She told him.

At the sound of those last three words, Marie shuddered.

"What's the matter, scared?" asked Jason.

"I can't believe it...my two friends turned into Mary-Sue Pokemon..." Marie began to cry. She then turned to Michael. "You saved me from being that awful thing forever and turned me back human. Can you turn them back to normal, too?" she asked.

Michael smiled. "Okay. Let's deal with Brianna and Jason first."

"Alright." Marie said, taking out her Oathkeeper Keyblade. Jason took out two Ultima Weapons, and Brianna took out her 19-inch double-edged sword. Cyndaquil took out his Bond of Flames, and Chikorita took out her Jungle King. The Keyblades looked the same as the originals, except with weird symbols. Everyone on the front row jumped back a bit.

"Compensating for something?" Stewie said jokingly.

"Let's get rid of these clowns." F. Kairi said, angrily.

* * *

Boss Battle: Brianna and Jason

Battle Music: Kirby Super Star Boss Music

F. Kairi aimed a Thunder spell at Brianna. She dodged most of them, but one hit her hand, causing her to drop the sword. Right when Brianna tried to get it, Harry yelled "Accio sword!" The sword then came to Harry. "My weapon! Give it back to me, you cheater!" Brianna yelled.

F. Kairi froze Jason and Brianna's legs. Then she used Magnet to gather the remaining enemy weapons, and also the Mary-Sue Pokemon. She then got to their faces. "Tell me everything you know." F. Kairi then froze their whole lower bodies.

* * *

**Michael: Wow that's the shortest battle I've done**"Alright, we'll talk!" Jason said, shivering. "We don't know the full details, but we'll tell you what we can, so listen carefully. Brian's mom is in Cinnabar Island. We don't know exactly where Brian is, but he's either in Cinnabar Island with his mom, or still in Pallet Town. Maybe you can get them to tell you where Michael is."

* * *

"And just between you and me." Brianna said, also shivering. "I don't think Michael really did anything."

"So now you understand?" F. Kairi asked.

Jason turned to Brianna. "You're not saying we were lied to, are you? But why would he lie to us? We're his friends!"

"Think about it." F. Kairi said. "After doing all of those things—and also lying about it, why would he stay here? It just seems like he froze Michael for no reason."

"Maybe you're right." Jason said, sadly. He then pointed to Cyndaquil and Chikorita. "Go ahead and kill us off; that's what you do to all Mary-Sues and Gary-Stus, right?"

"Normally we would." Michael said, summoning his Keyblade. His Keyblade glowed and the two Pokemon rose into the air. "But they were once friends with Marie." He then pointed at her.

Brianna looked at her in shock. "I don't recognize you. You must have been the Totodile!"

Marie shuddered at the sound of that name, but nodded her head.

"And you two don't have to be killed off either. I can turn you back to normal." Michael said, referring to Brianna and Jason.

"Just one question. If you can do this, why don't you make Bella and Edward not Sues anymore?" Chris Griffin asked Michael.

"Christopher Cross Griffin, I'm a leader of a team of people from other worlds. I am not a miracle worker. Besides, they were never normal." Michael replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to turn these people back to normal."

Michael's Keyblade then blinded the whole area with a bright flash of light. After the light cleared, the Mary-Sue Cyndaquil and Chikorita were no more. Instead, they were just regular looking kids. The once Mary-Sue Cyndaquil now had short, blonde hair, blue jeans, light blue flower slippers, and a green shirt. The once Mary-Sue Chikorita now had long, brunette hair with a white flower in it, a white shirt, and a gray dress. She also had black shoes. Marie ran to them and hugged them.

"You're back to normal! I thought I'd never see you two again!" Marie said, smiling.

The other two former Sue Pokemon also hugged her back. "Marie! It's nice to see you again!"

"I hate to interrupt your reunion, but we still have work to do." Michael said. He then turned to Jason and Brianna. "Now for you two."

Jason and Brianna nodded their heads in approval. Michael did the same thing to them as he did to the Chikorita and Cyndaquil. When the light cleared, the Sue versions of Jason and Brianna existed no more. Jason was now a regular boy. He looked to be about twelve. He had short brown hair, a green and white striped shirt, tan shorts, and white shoes. But Brianna looked to be in her late thirties. Brianna had a light blue skirt with yellow flowers, a large white T-shirt, and a hairnet. She also had brunette hair. Everyone looked at her in shock.

"You look...old." Stewie said. He suddenly had the urge for breast milk. He leaped towards Brianna's arms. Michael knew what was coming and called Stewie's name. Stewie was orbed on top of Michael's head. Stewie looked around. "What the deuce?" he said.

"No Stewie. I'm surprised you didn't do that with Aqua. Bad, Stewie, bad. Go back to your mother." Michael said, putting Stewie in Lois's arms. He then turned back to Brianna. "I'm confused. You're an adult?"

"That's right. You see that boy next to me? That's my son." Brianna said.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" yelled Team Heroes.

"HUUUUUUUUUUUUNH!" yelled Team Smash Bros. and the fakes.

"I'm his mother. I don't really know what we're doing here, but we want to go back home." Brianna said.

"Okay, just answer a few questions for us." Mario said. "Do you remember anything that happened before you got turned into Sues?"

"Well, we were grocery shopping. We were looking for milk. Then this weird kid came to us. We asked him who he was, but he didn't answer. I think I also saw him with a Totodile. Then he captured us, and the next thing we knew, we became like him." Jason said.

"So he just turned you two into Sues?" Toon Link asked.

They both nodded their heads in agreement. Everyone else shook their heads in disapproval.

"Okay, you can go back home now." Shadow said, warping them back home. He then warped back to the group.

"Shadow...how did you know where they lived?" Sonic asked.

"I have my ways." Shadow replied. Then he turned to the former Chikorita and Cyndaquil. "Now, as for you, Chikorita and Cyndaquil-"

"Don't call me that name." the former Cyndaquil said. "My name is Claire."

"I'm Heather." said the former Chikorita.

"Much better." said Casey. "Would you like to come with us? We're looking for Brian, the person who started all of this. Can you fight?"

Heather and Claire nodded. They held out their hands and each summoned Keyblades. In Heather's hand was Jungle King. In Claire's hand was the Bond of Flame. The tattoos that were on it before were now gone. There were no traces of Mary Sueness on them.

"Hmm. I think you two will be most useful for taking down Brian." Donkey Kong said.

"Alright, to Pallet Town!" Michael said. "Of course, Kairi gets her unholy revenge."

"As opposed to regular revenge?" Diva asked.

"Yes, Diva. As opposed to regular revenge. Now let's go before someone makes a 'you-know-what' joke." Michael told her.

They then entered the Gummi Ship and went off to the Pokemon World.

End of Chapter 3

* * *

**Michael: Well, that was Chapter 3. It was much longer than the last two chapters.**

**Knuckles: That's what she said!**

**Michael: Yes, Knuckles. Exactly what she said. And to my readers, the next chapter will feature Pallet Town, Viridian City, and a run-in with both Brian and his mom. So please review and catch ya later!**


	4. THe Encounter with Gary Stu and mother

Chapter 4: Encounter with a Gary-Stu and his Mother

* * *

Their Gummi Ship ride was just like the last few: No Heartless attacks. They finally made it to the Pokémon World, disembarking at Kanto.

"We made it! Pallet Town, here I come!" said Ash.

They all disembarked at Ash's hometown, Pallet Town.

"Not much has changed." Misty said.

"I guess not." said Kairi.

"Now all we have to do is find this world's Ash. Then we can find where Brian is, and also find the frozen Michael." Ven said.

"Why don't we go to Ash's house and ask his mom?" Brock asked.

"Good idea. She would know." May said.

They all went in front of the door to the Ketchum residence. Michael knocked on the door. The door opened a crack, revealing a woman with brunette hair tied in a ponytail, a pink shirt, a blue shirt with a white apron over it, and white heels.

"Who are you guys?" she asked.

"Well, for starters, we're friends of your son Ash. And if you notice there's two of him, we're from another world, and we're looking for this world's Ash. Have you seen him?" Michael said.

"Ash? I haven't seen him since he lost to Brian at that tournament from a while back."

"A tournament?" all of them said.

"Wait a second. Ash lost to a Gary-Stu?" asked Misty.

"A Gary stu? I think you mean Gary Oak, who lost to Brian in the first round."

"No. A Gary-Stu is a term to describe certain people. Were this world's Misty, Brock, May, Max, and Dawn with him?" asked Mario.

"I haven't seen them since the tournament."

"Huh? Did they go home?" Michael said.

"No. I've been getting calls from all of their parents, and they said they haven't seen them."

"Miss Ketchum, was there anything weird about Brian?"

"Just call me Delia. Aside from his appearance, he looked like he was hiding something." Delia said.

"Hiding something?" Michael said, looking back to his friends. "That means he's hiding this world's me somewhere."

"Do you know where Brian is?" Casey asked.

"Yes. He's in the Viridian City Gym. He's the new Gym Leader, and no one has been able to beat him." Delia said.

"But I thought Blue was the leader!" Red said.

"Yes, but after Brian beat him and Paul in the Double Battle semifinals, he went somewhere." Delia said.  
Dawn grinned at the thought of Paul losing, but she quickly stopped.

"Thanks for answering our questions. Goodbye." Max said.

They all left.

"I guess that means we're on the road to Viridian City." Brock said.

"We've built a team and we've been training all day long." Misty said.

Michael looked at them. "If you guys make one more song reference, I swear, I will show you a site so horrible, so terrifying, that it will scare you worse than bugs or Professor Ivy."

The two winced at the words. Michael turned back to the front with a smile. They continued to walk to Viridian City. When they got there, they noticed that it didn't change much, if at all. It looked the same as before.

"So all we have to do is find our Ash." Misty said.

"You mean YOUR Ash, right?" Max said to her.

"No, my Ash is right here! I mean, uhhhh, we should really get going!" Misty said.  
They headed towards the Viridian Gym, where they saw a raven-haired boy standing at the front of the doorway. Next to him was a light-skinned boy with long, black hair with red streaks on it.

"That's him!" F. Kairi said, pointing to the light-skinned boy.

"And that's this world's me!" Ash said.

"That's Brian, the boy you were friends with?" F. Terra asked.

"Yes. That is, until he abandoned us." F. Kairi said.

"Shh! I can't hear them!" Stewie said.

"Wow, you're better at Double Battles than I thought." the fake Ash said.

"Well, it becomes second nature when you have so much experience." replied Brian.

A Shiny Totodile appeared from behind him, holding a trophy. He jumped on the boy's shoulder.

"Wow, you and that Totodile really bonded together!" F. Ash said. "You say the two of you are much closer than the friends you used to have back in your hometown?"

F. Kairi had heard enough. She ran to Brian and slammed him to the Gym with her left hand. With her free hand, she slammed the Totodile to the Gym.

"Hey, that's Pokemon abuse!" the fake Ash said.

"Kairi!" yelled the fake versions of Sora and Riku.

F. Kairi turned to the fake Ash. "You stay out of this. This has nothing to do with you."

"But what did he do to you?" F. Ash said.

"Did he happen to tell you about his hometown?" F. Kairi asked.

"Yes. He told me he was friends with two boys named Sora and Riku, and also an annoying redhead named Kairi. You must be her, right?"

That was the last straw for F. Kairi. She slammed both Brian and Totodile to the wall once more. "Why did you abandon us? Why did you freeze Michael? He didn't do anything to you!"

"You don't remember?" Brian replied. "He tried to rape me!"

F. Kairi kicked him in the gut. "Lies, all lies!"

"You have to believe me! He had this look on his face, and...look, just ask my mom, alright?" Brian said with wide eyes.

"Where is your bitch of a mom?" F. Kairi asked.

"C-Cinnabar Island." Brian said.

"Where's Michael?" F. Kairi yelled.

"I-I don't know. My mom said she's somewhere in the Sinnoh region." Brian said.

"You stay here." F. Kairi said. She slammed Totodile and Brian to the wall one more time, knocking them out. She then turned to the fake Ash. "Ash, why aren't your friends with you?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen them since Brian beat me at that tournament. I guess I really let them down..." F. Ash said.

"That can't be true! Your friends would be disappointed, but they would never abandon you just because you lost." F. Kairi said.

"So you're saying they didn't just leave?" F. Ash asked.

"No. Unless your friends in this world are jerks like Brian, they wouldn't leave you. I have a feeling he had something to do with their disappearance. Brian is nothing but a liar." F. Kairi told him.

"I'll say. Hey, where's our Michael?" Sora asked. Michael appeared from behind the bushes, but he didn't look like himself. He had taken the form of Diva. Except for his hair, which was short and wavy like Saya's, he looked just like her.

"Oh, so that's where he is." Pit said, looking at him. "Why do you look like that?"

"Yeah, Pit, like I'm really going to show my real face. I have to keep a low profile." Michael (in the form of Diva) said.

"If what you're saying is true...then that must mean Michael never really tried to rape him." F. Ash said to F. Kairi.

"No. Michael was just a little boy. He didn't do anything. He also didn't bring any shackles." F. Kairi said.

"So everything I heard from him is a lie?" F. Ash asked.

"Yes. It's a bigger lie than the cake." F. Kairi said.

F. Ash began to feel sad. Michael walked up to him, still looking like Diva. "Do you know where they are? Hey, I just noticed that Pikachu isn't with you. You never go anywhere without him."

"Pikachu was disappointed too..." Ash said, sadly.

"Disappointed? Or disappeared?" Michael asked.

Brian started to come to. "Ow, my back...I'll have to heal later..."

F. Kairi grabbed his neck."Where are Ash's friends?"

"Let go of me, I didn't do anything to you." Brian said.

Brian felt another pair of hands on his neck. They belonged to F. Ash.

"Where are my friends?" he yelled.

"Okay, I'll talk! They're in the Sky Pillar. In case you're wondering how they survive, my mom brings them food every once in a while." Brian said nervously.

"And where Is Michael?" F. Kairi said through gritted teeth.

"I told you already, my mom said she hid him somewhere in the Sinnoh region!" Brian said.

"You'd better not be lying." F. Kairi said angrily. She then pushed Brian to the floor, next to the still unconscious Totodile.

Sora looked at her lovingly. Kairi bashed him on the head with her Destiny's Embrace Keyblade.

"Ow!" Sora yelled.

"I'm right here; don't ever gaze upon her again!" Kairi yelled to him.

"Let's go to Cinnabar Island." Shadow said. "Chaos Control!"

And with that, Team Heroes warped to Cinnabar Island. They landed in front of the Pokemon Center.

They all looked around for Brian's mom. They saw a couple of swimmers, but no sign of Brian's mom.

"Guys, I think Brian pulled a fast one on us." F. Riku said.

They suddenly saw a woman surfing on a Lapras. She had long blue hair stopping at her knees, a white shirt, green eyes, a light blue skirt, and golden slippers.

"That's her!" F. Riku said.

"Excuse me!" yelled F. Kairi, but the woman didn't seem to hear her.  
Everyone yelled out to her, but either she still couldn't hear them, or she was ignoring them.

Michael, still in Diva's form, was getting annoyed. "To hell with this. Sonic, give me your board." he said.

Sonic gave Michael his Blue Star Extreme Gear. Michael got on it and accelerated towards the woman.

The woman turned around. "Do I know you?"

"No, we haven't met before. But I'm sure you'll recognize at least a few of the people in my group." Michael said.

The two of them went towards the shore where the rest of them were.

"You're Brian's mom, right?" Diddy asked.

"Yes I am, and how do you know Brian?"

"Because I'm friends with the girl he abandoned on the islands. The name's Diva." Michael said.

"Abandoned? What are you talking about?" Brian's mom asked.

"Does the name 'Kairi' ring a bell?" Michael asked.

Brian's mom was shocked. She turned to the group. Before she could see the real Sora, Riku, and Kairi, they hid behind the Pokemon Center.

"Of course I recognize that name. But Brian didn't abandon them, he moved." Brian's mom replied.

F. Kairi had enough of all these lies. She got into the face of Brian's mother and said, "You are a liar! You two left after he froze Michael and you took him away. How dare you lie in front of all of our faces? We wanted to go to other worlds too! Instead, you left us, because you didn't want to feel guilty about freezing Michael and taking him away!"

Brian's mother was shocked.

"What did you do to him?" F. Kairi said.

"I don't know why you're looking for him. He tried to rape my son."

"That's enough!" F. Sora yelled, summoning the Oathkeeper. F. Riku summoned his Way to the Dawn, and F. Kairi summoned her Destiny's Embrace. F. Riku used Thunder on Lapras and put it out cold. Brian's mom was flabbergasted.

"Tell us what you did to Michael, or else!" commanded F. Sora.

"I-If you really want to know, I hid him in Snowpoint City. All of the other places were hot, and would have melted him, so I put him there. There's an abandoned hut in a route before Snowpoint City. I buried him behind it." Brian's mom said nervously.

"Why did you lie to us?" F. Kairi yelled.

"Kairi, I don't know if Brian told you already, but he never really liked you."

At that second, Michael wished he had made an "Over 9000!" joke, because F. Kairi's rage was getting higher. The Princess of Light slammed the mother into the water as she casted Thunder all around her. The water conducted the electric currents, shocking every nerve of her body. All of the swimmers that witnessed this were surprised at the sharp turn that their conversation took, but they just shrugged.

"Eh. She was a jerk anyway." one of them said.

"I agree. I'm kind of glad that girl gave her what was coming to her." another said.

With one final strike, ice shards impaled the woman's body, ending her life. Her heart floated in the air, above the water where she died. Normally, a heart would never appear in this situation, but Brian's mom was more heartless than you believe. F. Kairi withdrew her Keyblade, and everyone was shocked to hear her start crying. She fell upon the sand and began to cry, tears falling from her eyes onto the sand. Michael was the closest, so he held her close to console her.

"Don't cry. We'll get rid of Brian. Someone like that doesn't deserve to live. You deserve much better." Michael said.  
"Yeah. Look around you; you have lots of friends that care about you. You don't need a Gary-Stu." F. Riku said.

"You have real friends that look out for you. So don't be sad." said the fake Sora.

The fake Kairi sniffled and tried to smile. "Thank you...everyone."

As Michael helped her up, he looked back to his friends. "Let's head to Snowpoint City and look for this world's Me."

"And then we find my friends too." The fake Ash said.

"Right." Michael replied.

Everyone grabbed hands and together, they orbed to Snowpoint City, as the remains of Brian's mother washed away to the bottom of the sea.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4 **

**Character's Corner **

**Michael: I have to say, this is the most dramatic chapter I've ever written in my life. **

**Ashlee: Next time on "Team Heroes Enter the Gary-Stu World", we find the frozen Michael and rescue the fake Ash's friends. As the other Michael tells them what he remembers, the heroes are in for the shock of their lives! **

**Willow: Please review! **

**Michael: And we're done, so catch ya later!**


	5. Michael and Ash's friends reviled

**Chapter 5- Michael and Ash's Friends Revived**

* * *

The heroes landed in a snow covered town, also known as Snowpoint City. It was a winter wonderland. Snow was everywhere; the ground, trees, and even house roofs. Because of the cold weather, everyone was wearing winter attire. Brock and both versions of Ash were wearing scarves and Lucas's Platinum jacket. May, Dawn, and Misty were each wearing Platinum's outfit in their respectful colors. The heroes also donned their winter wear. For his own safety, Michael was still in Diva's form. He was covered in winter gear that was most appropriate.

"Brian's mom said he was behind an old house, right?" asked Captain Falcon.

"Yes. Come on, I'll lead the way." said Brock.

The heroes all followed Brock as he led them to an abandoned hut. "There!" he said.

They all turned to see what appeared to be part of a huge block of ice covered in snow.

"That must be where Michael is!" Dawn said.

"What do we do?" Meg asked.

"Let's find out what's in here." F. Kairi said.

She lightly brushed off the snow on the block of ice. Then she took out her Destiny's Embrace and blew away the snow around it. She saw the body of a little boy. His hair was short and a bit wavy in some parts. His eyes were wide open. You could see his brown irises. His skin was a much lighter brown than Michael's. All he was wearing was a thin blue T-shirt, blue jean shorts, and red and blue sandals. Everyone gathered around F. Kairi to see what shocked her so much. As soon as they saw the boy, their jaws all dropped.

"Michael?" said the fake versions of Riku, Sora, and the other wielders.

"That's him..." F. Kairi said, "His life and childhood, all gone in the hands of Brian."

Mario could see that if this went on any longer, F. Kairi would kill someone, so he said: "Let's unfreeze him."

"Right." said Michael. "But not here, it's too cold."

"To the Pokémon Center!" said Brock.

They all orbed to the Pokémon Center. They landed in one of the rooms.

"All right," said Michael, still sad. "Who wants to unfreeze me?"

The fake versions of Sora, Riku, and Kairi stepped forward. The Mario Bros. stepped forward as well.  
"Fira!" The fake Destiny Islands trio said. Three medium-sized balls of fire hit the ice, melting it from different sides. They turned to the Mario Bros. The brothers shot small fireballs from their palms, which hit the ice, slowly melting it. As time went by, the ice surrounding the younger Michael got smaller and smaller until it was completely melted. All of the melted ice was now a puddle.

"I'll get that." said Kirby, sucking up the water.

Michael picked up the small boy, and using his empathy powers, he read the boy's thoughts. He was thankful he was alive. He then placed him on the bed as everyone waited for him to wake up. An hour or two passed, and the boy finally regained consciousness, and gasped for air. He looked around to see Team Heroes, the Smash Bros., and the fake versions of his friends, Terra, Aqua, Ven, Namine, Roxas, and Xion. When he spoke, he had a soft, innocent voice.

A/N: If you want a good idea on what he sounded like, take little Riku's voice from Birth by Sleep for example.

"Guys? What's going on? And where's that other boy you used to hang out with?" little Michael asked.

F. Kairi was overjoyed with emotions. She hugged little Michael, almost as if he were her little brother.

"You're alive!" she yelled.

Little Michael smiled, and hugged her back. F. Kairi let him go about thirty seconds later. Little Michael looked at the older version of one of his friends. "Kairi? Is that you?"

"Yes...it's me." F. Kairi said.

Little Michael then looked at F. Sora and F. Riku. "Sora? Riku?"

They looked into his eyes.

"We're here too." F. Riku said.

Little Michael was overjoyed, but he also looked confused. "Why do you look so much older?"

F. Kairi kneeled to his viewpoint. "Because it's been twelve years, Michael."

Little Michael still looked confused. "But I look the same. Where is that other boy we used to hang out with? He hosted the sleepover that night."

F. Kairi put her hand on his shoulder. "Do you remember exactly what happened that night?"

Little Michael thought hard, and then shook his head. "No. I don't remember anything that happened after I came in. Sorry I was so late."

"Don't worry about it." F. Sora said. "If you can't remember, I'll show you what happened."

"How?" little Michael asked.

"You'll see. Cosmo, Wanda, I wish we could all see his memories of what happened that night." Timmy said.

Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands. In an instant, they were no longer in Snowpoint City, but in Destiny Islands.

* * *

It was nightfall on Destiny Islands. The fake versions of Sora, Riku, and Kairi were in a tent. A younger version of Brian was also in the tent. He looked exactly the same as his older counterpart, just smaller. He was no Cute Shotaro Boy, where as little Sora, Riku, and Kairi were. About thirty seconds later, the younger Michael entered the tent. Now he was a Cute Shotaro Boy.

"Sorry I'm late" he said softly. "I was kind of in a rush, so I didn't bring anything."

He slowly approached them. But he didn't even go five feet near them before he got hit by ice shards. They didn't go through him, but they bruised his little arms.

"Ow!" he said

.  
F. Sora, F. Riku, and F. Kairi were shocked.

"What did I do wrong?" little Michael asked. "Why are you doing this to me?"

Little Michael began to shiver. He also sneezed, but since his arms were bruised, he couldn't cover his mouth.

"Don't get germs on me." little Brian said, continuing to shoot ice shards at the young Michael.

F. Little Kairi had seen enough. She ran to Brian and tried to stop him, but Brian knocked her out cold with his Keyblade.

"Kairi!" F. Little Riku and F. Little Sora yelled.

"Why are you doing this to our friends?" F. Little Sora asked.

Both of them took out their wooden swords and prepared to attack him. Just as they were about to land a hit, he knocked them out with a Thunder spell. He then continued to shoot ice shards at little Michael. As only his head remained, Michael said: "Why? Why are you doing this?"

"That's what you get for harassing me." Little Brian said.

"But I didn't do anything to you!" little Michael yelled, crying.

"What a baby." little Brian said. He went on with what he was doing. "My mom's already is filing a police report on you."

By the time the fake, younger versions of the Destiny Islands trio came to, the little boy was already frozen. Then they saw a ship. A lady came out of the ship and threw the frozen Michael in there.

"Good job, son. By the way, I already filed a police report on him." she said.

"Why are you letting him do this?" F. Little Riku yelled.

The lady ignored them. She and little Brian got into the ship.

"To Pallet Town!" she yelled.

The ship's door closed and flew away, leaving the little kids in the islands.

"Wait! We want to go to other worlds too!" F. Little Sora said. "Come back!"

But the ship was already gone. Behind F. little Sora, he could hear the sound of crying. He turned around to see F. little Kairi crying in F. little Riku's arms.

"First my parents, then my memories, and now my friend is gone. Why is this happening? Why?"

F. Little Kairi continued to cry as her two friends tried to console her.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with the heroes, the other little Michael was crying too. Everyone fell silent throughout the horrible scene they witnessed. Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands and returned them all to their present time. They were back in the room in Snowpoint City's Pokémon Center once again. Little Michael was still crying. Soon, F. Kairi began to cry. The two of them held each other. No one could say anything. What they saw was horrible, and it was a memory that would never leave them, not now, not ever. Michael was speechless. The leader of Team Heroes was horrified; having had to witness a boy he thought he could call his friend freeze him and take him away. A single tear fell on his cheek. Was it his emotions as Diva, or was it his own emotions? Zack, for once, looked sad.

"When I looked into that boy's eyes, there was nothing. He didn't care when he froze Michael. In fact, I don't think he cared about anything at all. He froze that little boy, like he was a toy to him. He also hurt his own friends, especially Kairi. And on top of that, he lied about it all." Zack said sadly.

Every single member of Team Heroes began to cry.

**Music Used: Sadness and Sorrow (Naruto)**

"That poor, innocent boy." Aqua said. "How dare someone use the Keyblade like that?"

"The Keyblade shouldn't be used to harm someone." Terra said.

"No one deserves this." Ven said. He felt little Michael's pain because he got frozen himself. But little Michael's situation was far worse.

"I-I just don't get it," said London, tearing up. "Why did he do it, why? He betrayed his friends, left him there. Not only that, but he betrayed his hometown and the Keyblade."

F. Ash was the most upset. "He came to Pallet Town, like it was all for nothing. The big secret he was hiding was a little child. My mom said he was hiding something, but I didn't know he was hiding a frozen, innocent boy. I let him stay here in Pallet Town, walk into my house, and even became friends with him. I can't believe I lost to him! And I can't believe I believed him when he said my friends were all disappointed in me! They never abandoned me for losing before! I can believe my rivals went off to train, but my friends abandoning me? That I don't believe. He kidnapped them, even though they did nothing to him. I should have known something was up after they disappeared. They must be all starving without Brian's mom to feed them."

"We'll stop him at once. He'll pay for hurting all of these innocent souls." Michael said in Diva's voice.

Michael came to the little boy and placed his hand on his head. "I wouldn't let myself live if I let you get hurt anymore in the state you're in." His hand began to glow. "If I lend you a little bit of my strength, maybe it'll change things."

Little Michael's body began to glow as the whole room was engulfed in the light. When the light faded, a 17-year-old Michael sat on the bed. He looked like the real Michael all the way, except for the glasses and the faded skin under his right eye. He put his hand and a Keyblade appeared. It was the Oathkeeper. The keychain was a broken heart, perfect for his situation. Younger Michael looked up to Michael. "In that form you're in, I'm guessing you're me, right?" he asked. His voice was still about the same, but now it was a little deeper.

Michael nodded his head. He then turned to the rest of the team. "Guys, he is going to help us beat Brian once and for all. Is everyone ready?"

"Yeah..." they all said. Their voices cracked from what they witnessed, but they stayed firm and strong. They took each other's hands and orbed in front of the Sky Pillar.

* * *

"Let's get my friends out of there!" F. Ash said.

The heroes went up the Sky Pillar, trying not to step on any cracked floors, watching out for wild Pokémon, and listening for Rayquaza, in case it was somewhere up there.

"Why don't we just use Glide?" Sora asked.

"Good idea." Michael said.

They all glided with their feet off the ground and advanced their way through the Sky Pillar. As they reached the top floor, Luigi slowly opened the door. They saw the fake versions of Dawn, Pikachu, May, Brock, Misty, and Max on the ground, shivering. Their clothes were all dusty and ripped. They looked like they haven't changed in weeks. They smelled just as bad as they looked. Everyone held their noses. F. Ash put his shirt above his nose and approached them. "Guys? Are you okay?"

"Not really. We haven't had anything good to eat. There's a lady that brings us food once every two days, but she's not a good cook." Misty said. Despite her condition, she looked two years older. Her body...well, you get the picture.

"Get us out of here!" Max said. He was also two years older.

_"Max should be starting his training."_ Michael thought.

"Let's take you guys back to Pacifidlog Town." Namine said.

"Oh, thank you!" Dawn and May said. Just like Misty, they changed a lot over two years. Again, you get the picture.

The heroes grabbed hold of the other Ash's friends and the other Pikachu as well, and orbed back to Pacifidlog Town.

"We'll give you something to eat." Michael said. "But first, let's take you to a Pokémon Center so you can TAKE A BATH. No offense, but you guys smell worse than-"

"We know we're smelly, but it's not our fault. That evil woman didn't even give us a bath." F. Brock said.

He also looked two years older.

"You don't have to worry about her. I finished her off." F. Kairi said.

"Really?" they all said.

"Really." she said with a smile.

At the Pacifidlog Town Pokémon Center, there were only two showers available at the time. In one shower, Brock took his bath, and Max went in after him. In another shower, F. May, F. Misty and F. Dawn went in together (Warning: Don't get it twisted!). After over two hours of complaints of this (Warning: Don't get it twisted), Ash's friends were squeaky clean and back in their attire. F. May and F. Max was in their Hoenn attire. F. Dawn, F. Ash, and F. Brock were in their Sinnoh attire.

"Alright, everyone's squeaky clean and there was no awkwardness between you three, let's go back to Viridian City and deal with that idiot." Michael said.

"Okay, but we have to feed them first. I wish they had food to eat." Timmy said.

Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands and an entire five-course meal was available. After only ten minutes later, they were done.

"Let's go!" F. May said, determined.

With the mess cleared and their stomachs full, the heroes orbed all the way back to Kanto, Viridian City to confront Brian for the final time.

* * *

**End of Chapter 5 **

**Michael: Well, this has to be the most emotional chapter I've ever written. **

**Ash: I can't wait to see how Brian gets defeated! **

**Brian Griffin: I can't believe he has the same name as me. Michael, are you sure you can't change his name?**

**Michael: No. Sorry, but I didn't make the OC. **

**Brian G.: Change the name now. *growls* **

**Michael: *takes a vacuum cleaner* **

**Brian G.: *runs away and bumps into a wall* **

**Stweie: Like a dog. **

**Michael: Please review and catch ya later!**


	6. Chapter 6

Team Heroes chapter 6

**Michael: Sorry for the long update, but you know us FF writers. Now for the battle you all been waiting for. Please review.**

* * *

Chapter 6- Final Confrontation with Brian

As the heroes were heading to a forest, they saw a light-skinned boy with a Totodile standing on his head. He was talking to a man

"I-I'm really sorry that happened to you. Are you going to the Viridian Forest? You best be careful. There are lots of bugs out there." the man said. He then headed to the Pokemon Center. At the sound of that, both Mistys hid behind Ash.

"That must be Brian he's talking to! Let's go!" Brock said.

"Go right on ahead. Just tell us how you beat Brian." F. Misty said.

Aqua dragged F. Misty by her collar. "You're coming with us." she said.

F. Kairi dragged Misty by her collar. "You too, Kasumi."

"Stop right there!" Marie said.

Brian and the man both turned to the group of heroes.

Younger Michael walked up to Brian, whose mouth opened wide.

"You! You're Michael, aren't you? But you were supposed to be frozen!" Brian said in shock. "You'll pay for trying to rape me!"

"That's a lie. You froze me for no reason, and you know it!" Y. Michael said.

F. Kairi walked next to Y. Michael and got in Brian's face.

"I can't believe you're lying to everyone in front on their faces. We know the truth. You took Michael's childhood, and also abandoned your friends, and for what? You never cared about us at all, did you? The only person you cared about was yourself! I want to know the truth, and only the truth. Why do you have the Keyblade? You let your emotions and the darkness get the best of you. I can sense it in your heart. You shouldn't have one!"

"It's because I have exceptional strength." Brian replied.

"Exceptional strength doesn't make you a Keybalde wielder!" F. Kairi yelled.

"Tell us the truth. We know you didn't get it from my grandmother either. She didn't even know you!" Brian was speechless as F. Kairi spoke the truth. "And how did you know Terra, Aqua, and Ventus? They never met you before, and they spent most of their journey separated!" she continued.

Brian was shuddering as he tried to form the right words. When he finally spoke up, he was still stuttering. "I found out about Terra, A-Aqua, and Ven from M-M-Maleficent."

Sora, Kairi, Riku, Aqua, Ventus, and Terra were surprised.

Brian continued to talk. "She gave this d-darkness that you sense in my heart. Also, the Keyblade of mine actually belongs to Michael."

Everyone was shocked. The younger Michael was the real chosen Keyblade bearer?

"I was supposed to deliver it to him, but I decided to freeze him instead."

When Brian was finished, F. Kairi grabbed his shirt. "You tried to get rid of him just for your own selfish desires? I will never forgive you for what you did to the boy that I loved!" She let go of him, and the Destiny's Embrace appeared in her hand.

Most of the people in the group did not expect to hear that, and neither did Brian. Younger Michael blushed when he heard the auburn haired girl's words, but the real Michael just fell to the ground.

"You loved him?" Brian asked.

"Yes, but it didn't matter to you." F. Kairi retorted.

"Is that why you abandoned me?" Brian asked.

"What are you talking about? You abandoned us!" F. Sora said from behind.

"You all abandoned me when Michael moved in to Destiny Islands!" Brian said angrily.

"He was new. His mom said we had to hang out with him." F. Riku said.

"But you all left me alone and friendless." Brian said.

"We couldn't just leave Michael behind, or disobey his mom!" F. Sora said.

"And speaking of mothers, I killed yours." F. Kairi said, smirking. "Death is what she gets for hurting everyone. And that's exactly what's going to happen to you."

The fake Ash walked in between the younger Michael and the fake Kairi, and stared Brian down.

"Nothing mattered to you at all, did it? I let you inside my house and looked after you, and this is how you've been repaying me? By having my friends locked up, and also lying to me about an innocent boy, whom you froze? You're going to pay for all of this!" he yelled.

As Brian got angrier, the sky turned an ominous black all around the Pokemon world. The Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova regions were all affected. Darkness began to engulf Brian and his Totodile. F. Ash, F. Kairi, and Y. Michael all jumped back. Brian threw five Poke Balls, and out came Charizard, Jolteon, Vileplume, Umbreon, and Scizor. They were engulfed in darkness too. Michael finally got back up after being unconscious for a while, and was confused.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I'll tell you later. Right now we have to deal with Brian." Terra said.

"I can't believe he has so much darkness within him." Roxas said.

Brian took out a Keyblade. It was the Ultima Weapon, only it was a much darker color than the original. Everyone else withdrew their weapons.

"Prepare to get your ass kicked by Team Heroes!" Casey says to Brian.

"And Team Smash Bros!" Link finished.

Brian looked at the weapons of Kairi and her fake, and also the two Aquas. "You're not using those, are you?" Brian asked.

"Why does that matter to you?" F. Aqua asked.

"Sorry, but you four are going to have to surrender. All wielders of the Destiny's Embrace lose to me automatically." Brian replied.

All four of them used a Firaga spell on him, sending him crashing on a building. F. Kairi walked up to him. "You were saying?"

As Brian got back up, a portal appeared right in front of him. F. Kairi quickly jumped back as multiple Dark Firaga balls shot out of it. Both versions of Riku put up Dark Shields to defend them all from the onslaught. Knuckles glided over the portal towards Brian and punched his arm to temporarily disarm him. The portal in front of him disappeared. Sonic and Shadow rushed towards him with Spin Dash and hit him in the stomach. He was sent back a bit, and then he fell down on one knee when he felt something swipe his right leg. It was Tails, swiping him with his two tails. Descending above him was Captain Falcon. He cloaked his arm in fire. Just before he landed on the ground, he yelled, "Falcon Punch!" He then punched Brian in the face with his flaming arm, not only burning him, but sending him flying in the air. Hovering above him was Mario with his cape. He aimed a downwards punch at Brian, sending him crashing towards Hammer Kirby and Amy. Kirby's hammer was cloaked in flames. He bashed Brian's head in, while Amy used Tornado Hammer to blow him away. Right in front of him was Sora, who bashed him with multiple hits. He used the last hit of his Ars Arcanum attack to send him crashing on the ground. Sora landed on the ground. When Brian tried to get up, a huge purple creature splashed down on him. It was Big the Cat. He groggily and slowly got back up, and as he did, a stream of water gushed out of the two Kairi's Keyblades. He didn't get sent back much, but it did some damage.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" two voices said. Two electric yellow mice jumped towards Brian, their cheeks storing electricity, and then they released it all on Brian. Since he was drenched with water, the attacks did more damage.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the battlefield, Marie and everyone else who used to be a Gary-Stu/Mary-Sue Pokemon were facing six of the Pokemon that Brian sent out.

_"I'm not running away anymore!" _Marie thought.

Dark stars shot out of Umbreon's mouth and Scizor's pincers. Next, Jolteon unleashed dark electricity, which cloaked the stars. Charizard shot dark flames from its mouth, while Vileplume cloaked it with powder. Totodile used Hydro Pump, and the six attacks combined together. Marie used Reflect to protect them all from the combined attack. Sara used Magnet to gather them all together, and then Trey and Heather used Ragnarok on them. They pointed their Keyblades to the ground, and light shone out from the blades' tip. The beams of light engulfed all of the Pokemon. When the light cleared, they were all gone.

"We did it!" Heather said.

They all slapped each other five before going to the other side of the field, where their friends were. Brian's Keyblade went back in his hand. Younger Michael ran to him with his Oathkeeper in hand. They both clashed attacks, but since Brian was attacked multiple times earlier, Younger Michael landed a few hits on him.

"You're going to give back what's mine!" he said, using Strike Raid on Brian.

Brian guarded it, but at the same time, Y. Michael went to Valor Form. A Kingdom Key appeared in his hand, and he struck Brian while he was still guarding the Oathkeeper. He caught the Oathkeeper with his other hand. He used both of his Keyblades to damage Brian. When Valor Form wore off, the older Michael, in Diva's form, appeared next to him. Younger Michael moved out of his way. Michael used his Firaga Tsunami attack on Brian, burning him more.

"Give up, you can't beat us." Michael said. "I have more experience than you, along with exceptional strength." Brian said. "Exceptional strength doesn't matter if the darkness is controlling you!" Casey said. With his Spellbinder, he used a Gravity spell to flatten him. When he got back to normal size, both versions of Ventus used Sonic Blade on Brian. Both Terras used their Ultima Cannon attacks to send Brian back very far. F. Kairi and Y. Michael approached the weakened Brian and pointed their Keyblades at his heart.

"You're not so tough." Y. Michael said.

"Wait, I'm sorry. Let's make amends and start all over." Brian says pleadingly.

"No way. 'Sorry' doesn't erase what you did to us." F. Kairi said. "If those are your last words, then say goodbye." Beams of light shot out of their Keyblades and went right through Brian's heart. When the attacks ended, Brian disappeared in a beam of light. Everything turned back to normal. Y. Michael's Oathkeeper changed, the once half heart was now whole. The Young lad beamed with pride."We finally did it!" F. Kairi said, hugging Y. Michael. He hugged her back. The jaws of both Soras fell to the ground.

"Let's go back to Pallet Town. Ash's mom must be worried sick." Brock said.

They walked back to Pallet Town and saw Ash's mom waiting at her front door.

"Mom!" F. Ash cried out.

They both embraced each other.

"What happened to Brian?" his mom asked

. "We beat him. You were right about him hiding something." F. Ash said.

"What was he hiding?" his mom asked.

"I'll tell you when we get inside." F. Ash replied

. They both went inside of the house.

About thirty seconds later, his mom gasped. "WHAT?"

"Right about now, the portal in Destiny Islands should be open. Let's go." Michael said.

The group orbed back to Destiny Islands. Team Heroes and Team Smash Bros. were standing in front of the portal, while the rest of them stood in front of them. Michael was back in his original form. The dark skinned teen sighed in relief at being in his own body again.

"So that's what you really look like." F. Namine said.

Michael nodded.

"I hope we can see each other again." F. Xion said.

"Me too. I liked spending time with you all." Roxas said.

"We all did. And now you can start new lives without Brian." Casey said."Hey, where's Michael?"

"I saw him run into that portal." F. Roxas said.

"Bye!" they all said.

They all walked into the portal, heading back to Disney Castle...or are they? Just kidding.

**End of Chapter 6, but not End of Story**

** Character's Corner**

** *Michael is running away from an enraged Sora***

** Aqua: *Sighs* I'll do it. That ends Chapter 6. We beat Brian, and now they're heading back home. What could possibly happen next? Stay tuned for this last chapter!**


End file.
